


Something New, Different and Very Cheeky.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 08:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/860038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Rose spend some time together.<br/>Things get a little exciting and Rose decides to take control.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>~Pee play/ Desperation/ Wetting/ NSFW.~<br/>Written on request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something New, Different and Very Cheeky.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not sorry.  
> This has more words than my English assignment that is due tomorrow.

The Doctor had agreed to take Rose Tyler out that night to a REAL restaurant (present day too) in London. It was a date.   
Rose was dressed in her tight leather pants and blue shirt.   
She had two hours to use until they were due to leave. She walked to the Doctor's room quickly and knocked on his door. He opened it and stuck his head of from the opening?  
'Yes?' he asked.  
'May I pop in for a bit?' She replied, giving him a little grin.  
'No- sorry, still preparing, see you in five?'  
Rose opened the door a little more. He was fully dressed but she noticed that he was doing a slight dance on the spot.  
'Come on, I just want a little chat,' she said after examining the Doctor.  
'Fine,' he said unhappily.  
'Someone's grumpy,' Rose mumbled.  
'May I leave for two minutes, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can,' the Doctor said quickly with a small smile.  
'Nope,' said Rose playfully.  
'Please,'  
'No,'  
'But-'  
'No,' Rose cutting him off, ' you will stay riiiight here,'

The Doctor sighed deeply, he was crossing his legs tightly.  
'I need to go urinate, Rose, please, I promise I'll be back soon. I'll eve take you for chips after!' he finally said.  
'You're staying right there,' Rose said with another grin.  
'What in the universe could be this important?' he said with a sigh.  
'You, obviously,' Rose said, walking over to him quickly and them pushing him into a wall, kissing him roughly.  
'Rose- I - AH!' the Doctor said between kisses when he was taking a breath.  
'It's urgent, we can do whatever you'd like after, Rose, please,'  
'Maybe I want to try something new,' Rose said with a giggle.  
'Oh,'

Rose began to undress the Doctor while he said 'What,' 'Why?' 'I don't know what I am supposed to do!' 'This is new!' often.

When he was stripped to his boxers Rose gave a him a satisfied smile.  
'All that pressure off of your bladder yet?' Rose asked.  
No,' the Doctor replied.

So Rose kissed the Doctor again, grinding against him with her hips. 

'Roooooose,' he moaned.

Rose giggled again then pushed him down onto his bed and kissed him.

'Rose I can't hold it!' He almost yelled.  
'Suck it up,' she replied.

She removed his boxers and started feeling around his upper legs.

'Rose, please, I just washed these,'  
'Too bad' 

They kissed again.

The Doctor's bladder was very full and he could hardly move without it aching.

'You can't go until I tell you to,'  
'Fine,'

After a while of Rose sitting on top of his chest not doing anything he said 'I'm going to! Rose, I'm going to pee everywhere. I'm 900, I'm too old for this,'

'Shhhhh' Rose placed a finger on his trembling lips.

The Doctor couldn't hold on anymore and let a spurt of warm pee out which wet the shaft of his penis and a bit of the bedspread.  
'Rose. I've started,'  
She quickly got off of him and said 'Huh, hold on Doctor, you can do that, right?'  
Sounds of frustration were coming from the timelord. 

Rose moved to the semi-erect penis and started to lick all of the wet pee off of it. It was then that another jet of pee spurt out, wetting her face.   
She moved away.

'Sit up, please,' she requested.  
After a moment the Doctor replied with a groan. He sat up and held both of his hands to his bladder.  
'Oh, Rose this is really, really hot,' he said.  
Rose shhhhed him again.  
'Put on those boxers,' she said as she pointed to a white pair.   
He made a high sound and put them on.  
'I would like you to wet them, right there,'  
'But-' he tried to say, but it was too late.  
A light yellow colour was staining the underwear and spreading to the bed.  
'Rose,' he moaned.

He was finished about a minute after, Rose removed his saturated boxers and started licking his now erect penis.   
'Continue,' he suggested to Rose who them put the tip in her mouth tasting the salty, nice flavor of the Doctor's urine. 

Rose was pleasuring the Doctor for a while.   
After they were finished Rose said 'it's more fun doing this with somebody else, next time it'll be my time to pee,'  
'Mmmhm,' he replied, breathless.

That night after getting cleaned up they had a fantastic night out.


End file.
